東京テディベア (Tokyo Teddy Bear)
Background The song was first uploaded on August 14, 2011, and is Neru's seventh work uploaded. The video reached 1,000,000 at 11:07 AM on June 20, 2012 and has since been covered by various utaites. This was also featured in an EXIT TUNES compilation Vocalocluster, V Love 25～Aperios～, and VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts-. To celebrate Kagamine Append's first anniversary, Tokyo Teddy Bear's single was released by KARENT. The song could also means that the main protagonist—Rin—most likely to have ran away from home and her family, possibly thinking that she has a 'crazy filled mind'. She also could've hated her life, and wants to change. In the song, she struggles to why she has and needs to change, the lyrics; "Make a fool of yourself." Either means this is her parents speaking to her, or this is her thoughts. She could possibly thought that changing, can only make her a mere fool. In other lyrics, Rin is mentioning why she just can't be loved—possibly by her family, and wishes to cut her face off with a scissor. Succeeding versions Lyrics why not, I don't know why not, I don't know Derivatives |author = Farias (cover), Kream (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's cover |description = |color = #11090A; color:#892652}} (ACT3F VCV Classic, ACT3F VCV Calm) |author = mania211 (cover), UtauReizo (UST)|category = UTAU cover |title = Ichigawa Yumi's Cover |description = |color = #11090A; color:#892652}}|human = , , , shell, , Iwamoto |nnd_id = sm15505760 |description = }} |nnd_id = sm15592491 |description = }} |nnd_id = sm17689305 |description = }}|dance = |arrangement = |description = }}|fanmadepv = |other = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2013 *Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2014 *MikuExpo Live in Shanghai 2015 Publications This song was featured in the Vocaloid Super Selection book as sheet music, and in the Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f & F memorial, along with the respective modules and concept arts. Games Trivia *This song is responsible for the Mild Violence warning in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA F, as in the song, a silhouette of Rin is impaled by a large sewing needle. It is also one of the reasons behind the game's T rating. Gallery Tokyo_Teddy_Bear_Singles.jpg|Tokyo Teddy Bear's Single cover Shidu_concept_art.jpg|Scissors' concept art by Sidu. Module scissors.jpg|Rin's Scissors module for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear", designed by Sidu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Tokyo_teddy_bear_f_loading_screen.png|Sidu's loading screen, for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F''". rin 31.jpg|Rin's Scissors module for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear", designed by Sidu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links * 初音ミク Wiki * Nico Nico Pedia * Pixiv Encyclopedia * VocaDB * Song single - iTunes * Piapro - Instrumental * Piapro - Off Vocal Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Game Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Hall of Fame Category:Hall of Legend Category:Partially bilingual songs